1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table saw apparatus, more particularly to a table saw apparatus having a saw blade which is movable upward and downward and which is inclinable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional table saw apparatus 10 for wood sawing. The table saw apparatus 10 includes a top plate 111 having a slot 112 for receiving movably therein a saw blade 12, opposite front and rear walls 11, 13 extending downwardly from the top plate 111, a motor 28 disposed underneath the top plate 111 and having a shaft connected to the saw blade 12, and a height adjusting unit 20 disposed underneath the top plate 111 and connected to the saw blade 12 for moving the saw blade 12 upward and downward.
The height adjusting unit 20 includes an elongated support rod 21 secured to a bottom side of the top plate 111 via locking means 211, a connecting seat 22 which has two opposite upper lugs 221 sleeved on the support rod 21 and two opposite lower lugs 222 opposite to the upper lugs 221, a positioning seat 23 secured to a bottom side of the connecting seat 22, a motor seat 24 which has a base plate 243 connected securely to the motor 28 and two opposite side plates 241 projecting from two opposite sides of the base plate 241 and mounted pivotally on the lower lugs 222 via a pivot pin 27 passing through top ends of the side plates 241, a driving suspension block 25 which has two opposite thickness-reduced ends 252 inserted respectively into two opposite slots 242 that are formed respectively in bottom sides of the opposite side plates 241 of the motor seat 24, and a rotary drive member 26 which has a threaded section 261 engaging threadedly an inner thread 253 of the driving suspension block 25 and a handle 29 opposite to the threaded section 261.
When in operation, the motor seat 24 is turned upward and rearward toward the rear wall 11 to lift the saw blade 12 to pass through the slot 112 via the driving suspension block 25 which is moved in a direction from the front wall 13 toward the rear wall 11 by rotating the rotary drive member 26. The saw blade 12 can be tilted at an angle relative to the top plate 111 via the connecting seat 22, the positioning seat 23, and the motor seat 24 which are turned about the support rod 21 by moving sidewise the rotary drive member 26.
The above described table saw apparatus 10 has disadvantages in that the motor 28 is suspended from the top plate 111 via the motor seat 24 and the connecting seat 22 which is mounted pivotally on the support rod 21. As a result, such suspension is insecure, and can cause significant vibration on the table saw apparatus 10 when in use. Moreover, it is burdensome to tilt the saw blade 12 by pushing the rotary drive member 26 to turn the connecting seat 22, the motor seat 24, the driving suspension block 25, and the motor 28 about the support rod 21.